User blog:Florence100 the Sylveon/Memories of the fallen Soul Wars contestants
These are the contestants that have been sacrificed into the VIP, and passed away, burning to cinders in the scorching lava. Their burnt bodies were placed in Clover's garden, with flowers in their hands/laps. Corpsey Corpsey's place is dead last in Soul Wars due to being 30x smellier than Spongy. Executing him was hard, because it was the first time the contestants had to sacrifice someone. Corpsey's rotten blood spraid everywhere as he screamed in pain, swearing with rage. Bottom 2: Box Episode eliminated: "People SUCK" R.I.P. Corpsey "The Smelly Overload" How do you feel about Corpsey's elimination? I miss him! I'm not sure Haha! Boxing Glove Everybody happily sacrificed Boxing Glove. He was eliminated after becoming a laughing stock in the battle tournament, and never made it to Round 2. Despite not wanting to do any harm to anyone, he was still feared by all contestants. Even the toughest contestants find him more scary than Slender Man. Bottom 2: Pinerific Episode eliminated: "Pitiful" R.I.P. Boxing Glove "The Murderer" How do you feel about Boxing Glove's elimination? I miss him! I'm not sure Haha! Soccerball In Soul Wars, for 3 episodes straight, he did nothing but flee from Boxing Glove. He was friendly and caring, but not enough to get him further than 69th in the competition. Bottom 2: Angel Pin Episode eliminated: "The pressure!" R.I.P. Soccerball "The Fleeing Football" How do you feel about Soccerball's elimination? I miss him! I'm not sure Haha! Donut Donut was acting like a normal contestant at first, but then, in Episode 4, he was once again enraged by you know who. Pin and Donut used to be friends, but they became rivals when Donut threw the challenge for W.O.A.H Ton, and there was Pin giving him the push into the VIP, without having to tie him up. It rained cherry-filling while he was struggling to escape the fiery pain. Bottom 2: Pin Episode eliminated: "Let it go??" R.I.P. Donut "The Angry One" How do you feel about Donut's elimination? I miss him! I'm not sure Haha! Satanchu Nickel never got to say goodbye to his 2nd closest friend. Nickel was originally one of the most annoying contestants in OS history, but he crossed the line when he got a new sarcastic friend. Everybody on the Lip Givers except for Nickel plotted to eliminate Satanchu, and that's exactly what they did. He was the first one to cry before being sacrificed. Bottom 2: Nickel Episode eliminated: "Poke him on the what?" R.I.P. Satanchu "The Pogamon" How do you feel about Satanchu's elimination? I miss him! I'm not sure Haha! Paintbrush He/she never did much, despite being a team leader. The contestants were still annoyed by his/her need for perfection. Bottom 2: Fries Episode eliminated: "Pins UNITE!" R.I.P. Paintbrush "The Unknown-Gendered Freak" How do you feel about Paintbrush's elimination? I miss him/her! I'm not sure Haha! Clammy Clammy had only one speaking line. As stated by Nickel, Clammy only sits around and makes noises. Bottom 2: Fries Episode eliminated: "Pins UNITE!" R.I.P. Clammy "The Racka Flappa" How do you feel about Clammy's elimination? I miss him! I'm not sure Haha! Grey Hexagon Grey Hexagon was a fierce competitor. He was a favorite of the creator. He lasted quite a while on the island, but the contestants saw him as barbaric, and didn't dare to pick him for their team. Rest in peace, Grey Hexagon. Bottom 2: Fries Episode eliminated: "Pins UNITE!" R.I.P. Grey Hexagon "The Anvil Storage Unit" How do you feel about Grey Hexagon's elimination? I miss him! I'm not sure Haha! Exploding David The most destructive contestant in Soul Wars history has finally been executed. After destroying the cabin of Team Audacity, he was feared by even the strongest, toughest and bravest contestants. His last explosion was in the VIP, ignited by the boiling lava. Bottom 2: Fries Episode eliminated: "Pins UNITE!" R.I.P. Exploding David "The Living Nuke" How do you feel about Exploding David's elimination? I miss him! I'm not sure Haha! Mr. Lion Omega Symbol could easily clarify the reason for his elimination, and found that his weight has caused him to get the boot in Through The Woods, and now in Soul Wars. Bottom 2: Fries Episode eliminated: "Pins UNITE!" R.I.P. Mr. Lion "The Feline Dumbell" How do you feel about Mr. Lion's elimination? I miss him! I'm not sure Haha! Dough Dough says his elimination was unfair, and he was right. He was eliminated due to lack of trust from other contestants. This was because he was a relative of Bow, and nobody thought he would last long just because of that. Bottom 2: Fries Episode eliminated: "Pins UNITE!" R.I.P. Dough "The Backup Bow" How do you feel about Dough's elimination? I miss him! I'm not sure Haha! Tokey Tokey was useful when he was teamed up with Coiny and his friends. He used his Golden Token to deflect incoming projectiles. When the rules started to change, Lucky won a challenge and knew just who to eliminate. He lied and said he eliminated Tokey because his annoying voice gave Trowel budget cuts, but it was actually an evil strategy to give a disadvantage to his team. Bottom 2: None Episode eliminated: "There can never be too much chickens!" R.I.P. Tokey "Greeny" How do you feel about Tokey's elimination? I miss him! I'm not sure Haha! Tether Ball Tether Ball is known by other objects to ruin everything she touches. After accidentally killing 4 objects in a row with her clumsiness, she was seen as risky, and was eliminated ASAP. Bottom 2: Pen Episode eliminated: "Easy money!" R.I.P. Tether Ball "The Bad Touch" How do you feel about Tether Ball's elimination? I miss her! I'm not sure Haha! Ice Cube The first BFDI(A) fan-favorite to be eliminated. She spent a whole challenge talking to her new BF, even when Cherries told her not to. Believe it or not, everyone on her team voted for just Icy to be eliminated. Bottom 2: Cherries Episode eliminated: "Tell no one!" R.I.P. Ice Cube "The Vengeful One" How do you feel about Ice Cube's elimination? I miss her! I'm not sure Haha! Category:Blog posts